Rollover bodies with limbs which can be pivoted out have the advantage relative to those with rollover bodies which can be extended in a vertical translatory manner, that a substantially smaller constructional space is sufficient in the direction of extension, and that said rollover bodies in practice do not restrict the loading cross section.
A rollover protection system comprising a foldable rollover bar is disclosed in DE 10 2005 059 910 B3, in which two frame limbs, spaced apart in the transverse axis of the vehicle, are rotatably articulated with one end in bearings and, folding with the free ends thereof, are able to be mutually displaced and in the upright state are coupled in a manner in which they may be locked together.
According to an additional patent application for this protective right (DE 10 2007 011 106 A1) at least one of the two frame limbs in the region of the free end is designed to have a flattened portion.
A further generic rollover protection system has been disclosed in DE 10 2007 005 517 A1. Accordingly, at least one deformation element, formed from at least two partial elements dissipating energy and able to be displaced together, is intended to be incorporated in the rollover body.
Rollover protection systems of this type generally have the drawback that the spacing between the lower points of articulation and bearings respectively of the limbs which can be pivoted out may not be increased in any manner. Instead, for technical and, in particular, visual reasons the spacing is relatively severely restricted. The same also applies to the length of the limbs which can be pivoted out, and which are arranged in the resting position approximately horizontally, transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The greatest length which is technically feasible is generally not able to be utilized, in particular, with seat-related rollover protection systems, as exceeding the seat backrest width in the upper region is aesthetically not desirable.
The aforementioned restrictions also have the result that the maximum achievable support height is limited in the pivoted-out state. However, a support height which is as great as possible is desirable in order to be able to provide the largest possible survival space for the passengers, in cooperation with the A-pillar of the vehicle.